This Can't Be Happening!
by Writing a story
Summary: Is the only thing that 17 yr old Ren can say as the Super Robot lands in her backyard. Insanity and hilarity ensue as Ren tries her best to help the SRMTHFG! Which is a lot harder than all the other fanfics make it seem. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

_Earth, Tennessee. Friday: 22: 19 hours. _

The bright blue glow of the computer screen lit up her features. She wasn't amazingly beautiful, but she was certainly not ugly. She was…normal.

She ran a hand through her frizzy brownish red hair and sighed. Her green eyes had a thin circle of blue around them. She rubbed them, careful not to pop out her contacts.

She wore a simple shirt, long sleeved, black and white with a hood. Her jean were dark, almost black and they almost covered her dark green converses.

Ren hummed lightly to herself as she typed on her computer. If she hurried she would be able to put a new chapter up before she went to bed.

She held her arms above her head and stretched. She brought her arms back down and placed them on the back of her neck. Glancing out the window, she thought of the next twist she was going to put into her SRMTHFG! fanfic.

She smiled slightly as she reached down and grabbed her mug of coffee. She heard a low grumbling noise, but ignored. It was probably just the AC acting up again. It grew louder and louder, Maybe it was a plane?

There was a loud boom as something crashed into to ground outside her house. The vibrations shook everything in her room and almost knocked several things off her shelves.

She gasped and jumped to her window to see what that noise could have been. She gasped when she looked outside and saw the Super Robot standing in her field.

She turned around and grabbed her jacket before running down the stairs and outside, and was blasted with a wave of cold air.

She cursed herself for not grabbing her heavy coat before she ran out the door. Of coarse, the first time it really snows in East Tennessee in the last ten years, she decides to go crazy and start seeing things and then run out into the freezing cold. Snow crunched under her feet as she ran up a short hill and crested it. She looked over and saw… nothing.

* * *

_Milky-way Galaxy, somewhere on the dark side of the moon. _

"What do you mean we can't go back to Shugazoom?!" Chiro asked angrily.

"You heard Brain-Strain, Kid," Sparx said while lounging in his bubble seat. "We can't go anywhere till we repair the Super Robot, and we just don't have the supplies with us to-"

"Well why don't we go get some?" Chiro asked again. "We just saved that planet from the Dark One Worm, they should be excited to give us parts!"

"Chiro," Antauri said calmly, "That is a _primitive_ planet, they probably don't even understand what just happened, let alone have the supplies we need to repair the robot."

"In other words," Gibson said glumly, "We're stranded."

Chiro sighed and rubbed his face furiously.

"Chiro, please calm down." Antauri said, attempting to calm his student. "There is nothing we can do about it, it's out of our hands."

"I know," Chiro said, "I know, it's just Jinmay sounded so frantic when she sent that message that I want to get back and help her as soon as we can."

"I know you're worried about her," Nova said as she came over and laid a hand on Chiro's arm. "I am too, but all we can do is wait for Otto to tell us what he can do. I'm sure he will have to Robot working in no time."

"There is no way I can get this done any time soon." Otto announced as he came down his tube. Chiro groaned and collapsed in his own chair.

"What's the damage report?" Chiro asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"The Worm really messed up the Super Robot," Otto said as he whipped oil off of his face. "Not to mention the Super Robot punched a hole in it's own chest. There's no way we can fly through space with a gapping hole in our ship."

"Can you fix it?" Nova asked.

Otto shook his head, "Not without more supplies. If we don't get more soon, we're gonna be stuck here a long time."

"That is the exact opposite of what we wanted to hear, buddy." Sparx said while getting up and walking over to the computer monitor.

"Oh do you want me to take it back and try again?" Otto asked completely serious.

"No Otto," Gibson said exasperated. He followed Sparx to the computer and idly typed on it.

"Now what?" Chiro asked distressed, "How can we save Jinmay now?"

"Calm down," Nova said, "I'm sure we'll find a way to get through this." She turned to Otto and smiled.

"Okay, what do we need to get off this hunk of rock?"

"Scrap metal is the first thing we need." Otto answered. "If we get that, everything else will be easy to get."

"Okay, I'm sure we can find some of that on the blue and green planet down there." Nova said as she pointed to a picture labeled _Earth_.

"Nova," Antauri said, "we can not simply go down there and get materials. We need to keep interference with underdeveloped races down, or have you forgotten what the Dark One Worm did to the worlds it touched?"

"No," Nova said sadly, "But we just can't hangout here in space till we all rust! We have to at least try to leave!"

"Nova, there is nothing we can do until we find materials that can handle the pressure of space." Gibson tried to explain. "There is just nothing-"

Nova clinched her fist and took an offensive stance against the team.

"Since when have we taken 'no' as an answer?!" She asked angrily. "Did you guys get soft while I was out in that wormhole?!"

"Nova,-" Chiro said quietly, but was stopped by a quick flick of her wrist.

"If you want to sit here and watch our asses rust, go ahead and be my guest!" She snapped. "I'm going to my room to try and to think of a plan." She stormed off towards her room.

"It's a sad day when I have more balls than you five combined!" She yelled as she got in her tube and slid up to her room.

"What is her problem?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah, why did she get so mad?" Otto asked confused.

Antauri sighed, "No one has asked her what happed in the worm hole have they?" Everyone shook their head.

"Well I suspect that has something to do with her sudden out burst, one of use needs to go talk to her, and considering she is mad at me…" Antauri said.

"Oh no, I'm not going any where near her." Chiro said quickly, "No way!"

"I have no desire to be torn apart limb by limb." Gibson said simply. "That leaves either Sparx or-"

"Not it!" Otto screamed suddenly.

Everyone looked as Sparx.

"Oh no, you don't honestly think I can make her feel better, Do you?" Sparx asked concerned. "She has used me as a personal punching bag more times than any of you guys, there is no way I can comfort her!"

"She is quite pleased with you now." Gibson pointed out, "And as far as I can tell, you are the only one she is not furious at."

"What about the Kid?" Sparx asked frantically.

"We don't want to send him to his death bed yet!" Otto said, "We still need him. You're expendable." The team nodded in agreement.

"Aw, great!" Sparx said as the trudged to Nova's tube. "Get my will ready!" He called backwards as he ascended to his impending doom.

* * *

Sparx walked up to Nova's door and knocked slightly. He got no answer, he thought of walking away right then.

"Nova?" He called lightly, "Are you in there?" There was a pause, he turned around to leave. He would tell the team she was asleep-

"What do you want Sparx?" Her sour voice floated through the door.

"Just checking on you." he said simply. "Can I come in?" He got no response for several seconds.

"Fine," Nova said exasperated. Sparx put on a smile and walked in as the door opened up.

"What do you want?" Nova asked as she practiced her punches on a sandbag.

"Just seeing if you're okay." Sparx said as he slowly made his way to her side of the room. "You seemed a little angry down in the control room."

Nova didn't look at him but instead punched the bag hard enough to almost shake it off its hook.

"It just makes me so mad that everyone is just wants to give up." She said as she punched harder. Sparx took care to stay a couple of feet back.

"I mean really," She pulled her arm back and punched again, "when did every one get so, so…" She punched as hard as she could and the hook gave out. The bag flew a couple of feet back and slammed against the wall.

"Frustrated." She finished while collapsing on a small day-bed. She laid an arm over her eyes and took deep breaths.

Sparx walked over to the bed and sat on the floor. He leaned back against it and sighed.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He said simply. Nova propped herself up with her arm.

"You agree with me?" she asked slightly confused.

"Yeah," he answered truthfully. "I mean, I know we can't just go down there and stomp around, but if we just took a couple of supplies, how would they know?"

Nova stared seriously at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, Antauri's going to _love _that idea." She laid back down on her back and looked at the ceiling. She started to chuckle.

"Do you have a better idea?" Sparx asked as he turned around. He put his chin in his hand and used his elbow to prop himself up on the bed.

"Because if you do, I would love to hear it." A faint smiled touched his lips.

Nova turned on her side and propped her own head up with her arm.

"No," She said while laughing a little.

"Oh come on," Sparx said, teasing. "you have to have gained some great knowledge from the worm hole." Nova's smile faded quickly and she turned back over on her back.

"I wouldn't say that." Nova said simply. Sparx leaned a little bit closer.

"What happened in there Novs?" Sparx asked concerned.

Nova turned on her side, her back facing Sparx.

"I don't want to talk about." She whispered.

"Nova," Sparx said as he placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. "Are you okay? If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but if you need to get something off your chest…" Even though she couldn't see him, he still spread his arms out.

She sighed and sat up.

"It's a long story so you might as well sit down." She scooted over. Sparx sat down beside of her and got ready to listen.

* * *

_Nova could feel her footing slipping out from under her. Sparx was being pulled back too. The rest of the team was getting farther and farther away. Sparx was able to grab the flag pole with his tail and reached for Nova. She grabbed his hand and held on tightly. _

_Her hand slipped, she was getting thrown backwards and Sparx grabbed her boot. Maybe they would get out of this after all- her foot was slipping, she could feel it. She tired to tell Sparx but it was too late. She was flying off into the worm now. _

_Sparx was yelling something at her but she couldn't hear him. She was in to much pain to. It felt like she was being torn apart. It hurt so much, all she wanted to do was scream!_

_Then it stopped._

_She opened her eyes and saw she was laying on her back. She slowly sat up and noticed no pain at all. She was sitting in a white sea of nothing._

"Hello Nova." _A calm voice said. Nova turned and round and gasped, the most beautiful lady she had ever seen was standing there._

"Nova! Sparx!" Chiro's nervous voice came through the intercom, "We need you to come to the command center immediately."

"That doesn't sound good." Nova said as she stood up. "Come on let's go."

"What about the story?" Sparx asked, he was completely entranced in it.

Nova looked at him and smiled.

"I'll finish it tonight." And with that they both headed towards the main room.

* * *

"What's up?" Sparx asked as they walked in.

Chiro turned around and looked at them nervously.

"Is worse than we thought." he said simply, "We're going to have to make repairs sooner than we thought."

"How soon?" Nova asked. Everyone noticed that she was much calmer than before and they all gave Sparx thumbs up when Nova wasn't looking.

"Now." Otto said as he prepared the robot for travel.

"What about not affecting the natives?" Nova asked.

"Oh," Otto said, "I made a cloaking device that should make the robot invisible and then we can look for supplies secretly. Like spies." he whispered.

Everyone one looked at Otto dumfounded.

"Are you serous?" Sparx said, he was just starting to get mad.

"You couldn't have said something sooner?" Nova said angrily.

"Um," Otto said scratching the back of his head and smiling, "I forgot?"

"Otto you Buffoon!!" Gibson yelled, "Do you know how much time we could have saved if you had said something earlier?"

"Um, a lot?" He asked. Everyone just sighed and shook their heads.

"Let's just go down there and get the supplies." Chiro said finally.

The team was sitting in their chairs, waiting for the trip to the strange planet the computer had identified as _Earth._

"Is everyone ready, is the robot on auto-pilot?" Chiro asked.

"Yep." Sparx answered.

"Is the cloaking device working, Otto?"

"Yes sir."

"Have we picked a flight path yet?"

"Yes, we have found what appears to be a small rural town that might have the steel we need to repair the robot, then we can move on." Gibson answered.

"Good, let's go down there, get the supplies and get back to Shugazoom." Nova said cheekily. She was in a much better mood that before but she was still a little sour.

"Alright, let's Blast Off!" Chiro yelled as the Super Robot took of from the surface of the moon.

They were entering Earth's atmosphere in a matter of minutes.

"This might get a little bumpy here, folks." Sparx warned as their home began to shake and rock.

"Hold tight team." Chiro said as he gripped his chair.

Otto's cloaking device worked wonderfully, even the fire that trailed behind them was invisible.

"All right, prepare for the landing guys." Sparx said as the super robot landed hard enough to shake them all to the bone.

"Are we all right?" Chiro asked cautiously.

Gibson did a quick systems read.

"Everything is in working order." He answered. "Wait a minute…"

"What is wrong?" Antauri asked.

"This shows that Otto's invisibility device stopped working for approximately 39 seconds before kicking back on."

"Is that a problem?" Chiro asked, "What are the chances that any one would see us out here in the middle of nowhere in that 39 seconds. It's the middle of the night."

"About 1:10,983,478,309.9" Gibson answered. "I think we're safe."

* * *

Ren pulled her jacket closer around her and walked slowly towards the place that she thought she had seen a giant robot. She sighed and cursed herself again.

"No more coffee for you." She said out loud.

She looked up and started to turn around, then stopped. She looked slowly down and saw where to snow was depressed about 6 inches.

"I'm not seeing this…" She whispered to herself as she slowly walked towards it.

"No no nononononon…" She said as she stuck her hand out and touch cold metal.

* * *

What's this you ask?

Well let's just say it's an experiment.

I know it got a little Oocness in the middle, but I wanted it that way.

This is suppose to be making fun of the whole "fangirl meets the monkey team" thing that seems to be infesting this place.

Trust me this is suppose to be a comedy, if you write a fangirl story, that's fine with me. I just can't resist the temptation to write this.

Go ahead and try to guess who Ren is, I bet you never will ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Way." Ren finished as she took her hand off the invisible metal.

She sighed and looked up. She couldn't see anything but she defiantly knew something was there.

"Now what do I do?" She asked out loud.

Suddenly a thought came to her, she started to knock.

"Hello?" She called up into the air.

"Can any one hear me?" She asked unsure.

She scratched her head and put her hand on her chin to think. She could only thing of one thing to do now, and it always worked when she used it on her own house.

She began to kick the veiled robot. It made a louder sound but she wasn't sure if it was really that more effective.

She stopped finally stopped after several kicks.

She didn't want the robot to get mad at her after all.

She sighed in defeat and laid her forehead against the robot.

"Okay," she said sadly while closing her eyes, "I'm out of ideas now."

* * *

"Hey guys?" Otto asked while pointing towards a security camera that showed the outside of the robot.

"Who's that?" A strange girl was walking towards the robot.

"Could she have seen us?" Chiro asked concerned.

"I doubt it," Gibson said as he rubbed his chin. "She probably just heard a loud noise and came to investigate it. Besides, the robot is invisible again."

"Look," Sparx said, "she's already turning around." Sure enough she was.

"Well I guess that solves that problem." Gibson said, "Now the best place to start looking for-"

"Hold on," Nova interrupted, "She's turning around again!"

The girl walked over to the robot and it looked like she touched.

"Now what?" Otto asked.

The girl looked up, it almost seemed like she was looking directly at them.

She leaned over and started to knock.

"Hello?" they heard her call.

"Well this is an interesting development." Antauri said calmly as the girl stepped back a foot or two.

"'Interesting!?'" Chiro asked shocked, "What the heck are we going to do now?"

They looked at the screen again and saw the girl kicking the robot.

"Maybe we don't have to do anything." Gibson said, "The humans of this planet don't seem all that bright."

"I did inform you of this." Antauri commented. (That's his way of saying I told you so.)

"Let's go meet her." Nova said suddenly as she turned around and headed for her tube and went down it. The guys stood in shock for a couple of seconds before Sparx ran after her yelling her name.

"Nova!" Sparx said as he jumped out of his tube and ran towards Nova. She was almost to the door that opened up to the outside world.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" he asked as he lightly grabbed her arm and she turned towards him.

"Are you trying to go against orders?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Nova answered with a grin and a wink.

"Why!?"

"Because I know it annoys them." she motioned towards the rest of the team as they came down their respective tubes.

"Nova," Chiro said as he walked slowly towards her, "Why don't we sit down and try to find out more about this girl before we-"

Nova hit the "OPEN DOOR" button with out even turning her head away from Chiro.

The guys gasped as the door slid open.

* * *

Ren sighed and smiled to herself. There was no way that she actually saw the Super Robot out in her yard. She was imagining things, a common side effect of an over obsessed fan.

"I really am going crazy." She said while laughing, "I'm going to open my eyes and see nothing. I bet I'm just leaning up against a tree."

She laughed as the door she was leaning against suddenly slid out from under her.

For a few suspenseful seconds, Ren cart wheeled her arms in a feeble attempt to keep her balance and not fall flat on her face.

She failed miseribly.

She fell forward and smacked face first into the bitter floor of the Super Robot.

Once last summer during a pool party, Ren had finally figured out how to correctly dive into a pool without the hurting herself. She was so excited that she made every one around the pool watch as she did it again. She had dove in flawlessly, only to smacked her nose against the bottom of the pool, **hard**.

This felt about the same.

"GAWWWW!" She screeched as she laid against the floor.

She shot up and grabbed her face with both of her hands.

"Son of a-" she yelled as she opened her eyes and saw that she was not alone.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw she was cursing in front of the Hyper Force.

In turn the Team's eyes grew large as they slowly became aware of the fact that Nova had just let a stranger into the Robot.

Everyone stood and sat there in an awkward silence looking at one another.

Ren sat there, trying to register the fact that some of her favorite cartoon characters were standing in front of her.

Then she remembered that she had just fallen flat on her face in front of them.

"Oh my God," She said as she slowly pulled her hands down from her face.

"Nova!" Sparx yelled.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Gibson asked angrily, "What are you thinking? That simply human has no right to be snooping about our advanced technology!"

"Nova, I agree. You had no right to do that. This is an under advanced culture, they won't understand all of this." Antauri said sternly.

"For your information," Nova said as she put her hands on her hips, "I know exactly what I'm doing. I know more about this situation than you think I do." She glared at the team.

"So don't automatically assume that I'm just being a jerk to be a jerk." She finished.

Ren sat there with her mouth completely open.

"When did I learn to speak monkey?" She asked frantically.

"You can understand us?" Gibson and Antauri asked in dual horror. They had just said some pretty mean things about her.

She groaned and slapped her hands to her face.

"This can't be happening…" she whined into her hands.

Everyone looked at each other with the same look of confusion on their faces: What do we do?

The monkeys made several head movements for Chiro to go try and talk to her.

He frantically shook his head no.

They sternly shook their heads yes and made several gestures for him to go over there.

He sighed in defeat and walked over to Ren.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked as he reached out and touched one of her hands.

This was the last straw for Ren's thinning sanity. She jumped backwards and slapped Chiro's hand away in the process.

She landed outside the robot and into a puddle of melting snow.

She groaned as the icy water seeped into the seat of her pants.

She stood up and saw the gigantic wet spot on her butt. She sighed again.

"Um," Chiro said awkwardly, "I guess I need to introduce my team-"

Ren tiredly put up a hand to stop him.

"Save it." She said, "I know who you are and I have a pretty good guess as to why you're here, so could we just go to my house and discuss this?" She hooked a thumb over her shoulder. "I'm freezing my butt off out here and I really want to change my pants."

The team looked at each other before following Ren to her house.

* * *

Well I was surprised as to how much feedback I got on Ch. 1. This is pretty cool.

Yes Bonus points to Storm Uchiha for getting my question right.

Trust me, if I ever met the Hyper Force this is exactly how it would go.

Me looking like a complete idiot while they made fun of my stupidity.


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Tea

Ch. 3

Ren walked through her back door and began to stomp her feet on the rug.

"You can leave your shoes here." She said to Chiro as she took off her own.

She walked a few feet to the laundry room and grab a couple of towels and handed them to the monkeys.

"You can use these to dry your feet," She explained as she shut the door behind them. "My mom would appreciate it if you didn't track dirt and snow through her house."

She walked back to the laundry room and searched for a pair of dry pants to wear.

"Is your mother home?" Antauri inquired as every one dried their feet.

"No," Ren answered as she grabbed a pair of her favorite pajama bottoms. "She and my dad went away for the weekend."

She turned around and walked back towards the team.

"Since it's Friday they shouldn't be back till Sunday evening, or two day." Ren said as she took Chiro's shoes from him.

She lead the way through the kitchen, towards the dining room.

"So how exactly do you know us again?" Sparx asked with more than a hint of suspicion.

"It's a long story." Ren said as she pulled a piano bench up to the table to make more seating. "Let me change first."

She motioned for them to sit down while she left for the bathroom. As soon she closed the door behind herself the team huddled together.

"Who is this girl?" Nova asked first.

"I thought you knew more than we did." Gibson mocked. Nova promptly hit him up side the head.

"She seems a little…" Chiro searched for the word, "odd."

"I like her!" Otto declared.

"Otto you like every one." Sparx said smiling, "Why is this one special?"

"Because," Otto said smiling, "she has green shoes." Everyone sighed.

"We should ask for her assistance in finding the materials we need." Antauri said.

"Do you think we should trust her?" Chiro asked.

"We need a guide on this planet and the less people who know we are here the better." Everyone nodded and quickly separated as they heard the door knob turn.

Ren came out in cream pj bottoms with multi-colored polka dots on them, and saw everyone sitting calmly at the table. Chiro, Antauri, Nova, and Gibson were sitting in the real table chairs while Sparx and Otto shared the piano bench.

"Alright," Ren said as she walked over to the team, "How bout you guys introduce yourselves just so I can make sure you're the same intergalactic team of talking robotic monkeys I think you are."

Chiro stood up, "I'm Chiro and this is my team." Ren nodded her head and motion for them to continue. Antauri stood up in his chair.

"I am second in command, Antauri." The silver monkey said with a slight bow. Ren curtsied in return as he sat back down.

"Combatant Specialist Nova here." Nova said while pointing at her self with her thumb.

"I like your name." Ren said while smiling. "It fits you."

"Um, thanks?" Nova said a little creeped out.

"I'm Mr. Hal Gibson." Gibson said. "Not Mr. no Hal…"

"9000." Ren mumbled under her breath while stifling a snicker under her breath. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry," she apologized while chuckling, "I just know of another famous robotic Hal. Please continue."

"Just Gibson." He finished awkwardly.

"S.P.R.X.-77, you can just call me Sparx though." the red monkey said.

"I'm Otto," the green monkey said enthusiastically.

"And together we form:"

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

"Go!"

"Yep," Ren said, "Same team."

"What was your name?" Otto asked.

"I'm Katherine Elizabeth," our female heroin said, "but you can just call me Ren."

"Miss Ren," Antauri said, "could you please explain to me how you know us."

"Would you guys like something to drink first?" Ren asked motioning behind her to the fridge.

"No," Gibson said, "we just want to how you obtained information about us."

Ren took a big breath and looked at them.

"You guys are a children's TV show here." she said simply.

"We're what?" Chiro asked disbelievingly.

"A children's TV show." Ren repeated, "Yes, just like the Sun Riders."

"How do you know about the Sun Riders?" Sparx asked.

"They were in the show." Ren said with a shrug.

"We are a kid's show?" Otto asked. "That's so cool."

"No it's not." Gibson snapped. "This girl is obviously delusional…"

"Am I Gibson?" Ren asked, "Then how do I know that the your guys' home planet is called Shugazoom? Or that you protect the City from the evil forces of the Skeleton King?"

"Almost anyone in the Cosmos could tell you that-" Gibson started.

"Or that you're afraid of bugs, and Sparx is extremely superstitious? I know that you used to have an orange monkey on the team who turned evil. I know that the Alchemist created you and that he later became the Skeleton King. I even know you guys have a spell book. Does everyone in the Cosmos know that?" Ren asked.

Everyone looked at her with a shocked expression on their face.

"The show showed all that?" Nova asked in disbelief. Ren nodded.

"You want those drinks now?" She asked. The team nodded.

"Cool, we've got: coffee, tea, water, and Cokes."

"Cokes?" Sparx whispered Gibson, confused.

"Hold on, let me check." He whispered back while quickly using his scanner. There was a short ding and Gibson gasped. "Oh my, I do believe she just offered us drugs."

"What?" Sparx said loudly, "Hey kid, I don't know what kind of operation you're running here but-"

"Hold on, wait," Ren said defensively, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what kind of monkeys you think we are," Gibson said, "but we do not want any part in you illegal substances."

"What?" Ren asked confused, then it dawned on her. "Oh you mean Coke. Sorry, that's southern slang for a carbonated drink shoved full of sugar and calories." Everyone gave her a confused look except for Gibson. "Soda." she cleared up.

"Ohh…" The team said collectively.

"Well I want a soda." Chiro said.

"Ditto." answered Sparx.

"Thrido." Otto said happily.

"Otto," Nova said, "That isn't a word. I would like coffee please."

"Tea." Gibson said.

"The same for me." Antauri said. Ren turned to get and stopped.

"Sorry," She said, "I forgot to tell you it's sweet tea."

Gibson and Antauri glanced at each and shrugged.

"That's fine." Antauri answered simply.

"No, it's southern sweet tea." Ren persisted. "You've never had my hometown's sweet tea."

"It's fine." Antauri answered again. Ren shrugged and head to the fridge to get the drinks.

"So, what episode are you guys at?" she called.

"What?" the team asked confused. Ren stood up with her arms full of drinks and shook her head.

"Sorry, what mission did you guys just do?"

"We just defeated the Dark One worm." Chiro answered, "Why?"

Ren sighed as she poured everyone's drinks and started the coffee.

"Good, I haven't reveled the future to you."

"Reveled the future?" Gibson answered.

"Yeah, the show's farther along than that."

"Future…" Otto echoed in disbelief. "That's so awesome! Tell us something from the future!"

"I don't think that's such a good-" Ren started to protest.

"Come on, come on, please?" Otto whined as he looked at her with big puppy dog Otto eyes. Now everyone knows how cute Otto looks in the show, but it's nothing like that in real life. It's a hundred times cuter.

"Must…not…give in…to cuteness." Ren struggled to look away and finally managed to break eye contact. "No way Jose."

"But can't you at least tell us if we ever truly managed to rid the universe of evil." Chiro asked as Ren sat down everyone's drinks in front of them.

"I can tell you one think." Ren said as she went back to get cream and sugar for her and Nova's coffee. "There is no way to ever get rid of all the evil in the universe."

She sat down and sighed, "Besides, your show was canceled after the forth season. We never saw the end."

Gibson and Antauri both spit out there tea.

"My god," Gibson said while wiping his mouth. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever drunk."

"How much sugar is in this?" Antauri asked.

"A lot. I warned you." Ren said as she poured so much cream in her coffee it turned a light tan color. Nova looked at her in confusion.

"You don't drink your coffee black?" Nova asked. Ren raised an eyebrow at her.

"No that's gross, you do?" Nova nodded.

"Hold on wait," Chiro said, "You said our show was canceled? When what happened."

"Well I can't tell you a whole lot," Ren said as she stared into her cup of Joe, "But you guys would have just finished season 3, you have one more season and then the show was left on a major cliff-hanger." _And to the mercy of fangirls every where. _She didn't say out loud. If the team every saw the things people wrote about them, (herself included), they would flip. It would just be a lot better for everyone's health, (herself included), to keep them away from .

"You can't warn us, or tell us an important battle that is coming up, or something?" Chiro pleaded. Ren hesitated before violently shaking her head no.

"Chiro," Antauri said calmly, "Some things we are just not meant to know." Chiro sighed and dropped his head down.

"I know." He said sadly. Ren smiled and looked at him.

"Don't worry, you'll save Jinmay." She said encouragingly. Chiro and Nova smiled at her.

"Really?"

Ren nodded happily, "Yep, just don't let that get to your head. Pride is always a terrible flaw in heroes." She warned with a wink.

"I well I believe it is time to explain the reason we are here." Antauri said.

"Is it because I'm meant to become an honorary member of the team and help you guys defeat bad guys?" Ren asked happily, she knew her day would come.

"Um, no." Antauri said simply as pure happiness melted off Ren's face and was replaced by disappointment.

"Oh, okay." She said sadly.

"Any ways, our ship is severely damaged, and we are in need of supplies to fix it. We were hoping you would help us find these materials." Gibson explained. "With secrecy if at all possible."

"Are you guys asking me to help you steal stuff to fix the Super Robot with?" Ren asked with a slightly devious smile.

"Yup." Otto answered happily, "That's what they want to do."

"It sounds so much worse when you put it that way." Gibson mumbled. Ren tilted her head to the side and thought about it.

"O.k," She answered, "I'll help you. I've got nothing better to do this weekend and my parents are out of town. Ok, what do you need first?"

* * *

And thus this crazy adventure is off to a start.

And it's an on going joke in my town that we have the sweetest tea in America. And for anyone out side of the South, sweet tea is** Sweet. **I mean it like you could stand a spoon in it sweet. Like melt your face off sweet. Seriously, at local restaurants you can order sweet tea, and then there's [enter my town's name] Sweet tea. We love our sugary drinks down here.

Oh how the team gets my hopes up and then tears them down again. I really wanted to be a member of the team.:I

Well, join in next whatever to where the team goes next in this crazy adventure.

And now I want Coffee and Sweet tea.


	4. Chapter 4 Fun

I'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry!

I know, it took forever for me to post this and I _really_ am sorry.

But it's pretty long, that's one of the reasons that it took so long to finish.

Okay here is the long over due ch. 4!

* * *

Ch. 4 "Fun"

Ren looked over the list the Hyper gave her. They needed a lot of stuff to get back to Shugazoom.

"Do you think you obtain these things for us?" Antauri asked.

"Yeah, probably." Ren said, "Some of them we might have to travel for, and some of them I don't have a clue where they are. I might have to do some research, but we should be fine."

"Good," Gibson sighed, "The sooner we get back to Shugazoom the better." Ren raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are y'all not enjoying my good ole' _Southern _hospitality?" She asked sounding like Scarlet O'Hara.

"N-no." Gibson stuttered, "I mean, yes we are! It's just…" Ren smiled slyly and flipped her hand up to stop him.

"I was joking." Ren said in her normal voice that was only tinged with a southern accent. "I know you just want to get home. Sorry, I'm a kidder."

"Yeah, well I think we need to be getting back to the robot guys." Chiro said, "Ren, thank you for all your…_hospitality._" Chiro said in a mock accent.

"You're welcome." Ren snickered.

"All right then team," Chiro said in his normal voice, "we'll rest up tonight and then we can get an early start tomorrow." Everyone got up and walked to the backdoor again. Then Otto let out a squeal of joy.

"It's so cute!" He said happily as he jumped up and down and dove for the staircase.

"Otto, what is it?" Nova asked.

"It's a kitty!!" Otto said merrily and turned around to reveal a cat snuggled close in his arms and looking quite mad.

"Oh Otto I would be careful," Ren advised as Otto snuggled her calico cat. "Kirara really doesn't like to be touched."

"Aw, she's not scared," Otto said as he lifted her to his face and made baby faces at her. "You are just a sweet little-" Her maw opened wide and she swiftly bit down on Otto's nose.

"Ahhh!" Otto screamed as he ran around the room, attempting to get her off of his face. Ren quickly grabbed the nape of Kirara's neck and pulled her off of Otto's face.

The calico demon gracefully jumped down to the floor, gave a patented death glare to the confused team and then pounced up the stairs.

"Why did she do that?" Otto whined half nasally as he rubbed his nose.

"She really, _really_ doesn't like to be touched. Unless you have food or she wants warmth that is." Ren said as she got a band-aid for Otto's nose. "She doesn't have claws so she finds other ways to attack people. You okay Otto?"

"Yeah." He answered a Ren gently placed the band-aid on his snout. "I'll be fine."

"Your cat doesn't have rabies, does it?" Gibson asked cautiously.

If it was suppose to be an insult, Ren ignored it and shook her head.

"Well that was eventful." Antauri said calmly. "But now we must be off." He again turned towards the backdoor and walked through it with a slight head nodded to Ren.

"Bye Ren!" Otto said happily. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Otto." Ren said as she leaned up against the door.

"Later other Kid." Sparx said as he followed Otto.

"Later other monkey." Ren sassed back.

"I would like to hear more about this other 'Hal' you keep talking about." Gibson remarked as he left. Ren chuckled and shook her head.

"Later Gibson." She told him.

"Um, bye." Nova said as she followed Gibson. Ren smiled brightly at her in return.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to help us." Chiro said as he shook Ren's hand.

"Eh, I got nothing better to do." Ren replied. "See you guys in the morning." And with that she closed the door behind them.

* * *

The team walked back into the robot and everyone got ready for bed.

Nova was just about to jump into her sleep pod when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She called. Sparx walked in a smiled.

"Hey Nova!" He said, "Are you in a better mood?"

"Yeah," Nova said, "I'm glad we're going to be heading home soon. Is there something you wanted?"

"Well…" Sparx said, "You never finished your story. I want to know what happened."

Nova thought about it for a second.

"All right." She said as she walked back over to her little day bed that housed most of her stuffed animals. Sparx smiled and sat down beside of her.

"So I had just met this lady, right…"

* * *

_Nova was amazed to see such a beautiful woman here in this nothingness. She had long light blond hair. It was so light it was almost white. She had bright green eyes that reminded Nova of something she just couldn't put her finger on, and her dress! It was long and flowing, and white. It made her almost blend in with everything else in this place, if it weren't for her green eyes. _

"_Greetings," The woman said. "We have been expecting you, Nova."_

"Who are you? And Who is 'We'?" _Nova asked confused and on edge._

_The lady smiled at Nova but said nothing. She turned around and floated away._

"Hey!" _Nova shouted, _"Wait up!" _Nova ran after the strange woman. _

"Can I at least get you name?"_ Nova asked as she caught up with the woman. _

"_We don't have names here." The lady said calmly, "There is no need for them. Soon you will find yours useless too." _

"You talk like I'm going to stay here." _Nova said, _"I can't, my friends need my help. I have to get back to them."

_The lady was silent once again. She didn't turn to look at Nova._

"_It is very hard to leave here once you arrive." She finally said. _

"What are you saying?" _Nova asked suspiciously. _

"_I believe I am saying that you can not leave." The lady turned to Nova and looked her in the eye for the first time. Nova saw how sad they were._

"But I can't say here!" _Nova protested, _"My friends…"

"_You can't help them any longer." The lady said softly. "You must embrace your de-"_

"No! I'm not- I can't be-" _Nova yelled, _"I won't accept that!"

"_There is nothing you can do young one." The lady said._

"But there's so much that I never to got do. Some much I never got to say."_ Nova looked down sadly._

"_Would you like to see the beginning of the world?" The lady asked suddenly._

"What?"

"_Sometimes is helps for people to see how it all began." The lady explained, "It helps them accept were theirs ended."_

_Nova thought about it for a minute and then nodded. The Lady gently smiled and set one of her hands softly on Nova's head._

_There was a jolt of pain and then she was nothing. There was nothing, except for a light. It was small but bright. So bright! It was warm and it called out that it wanted life! There was a flash of light, it was blinding! Nova would have shielded her eyes if there was anyway to shield them with._

_One second there was nothing, the next everything. There was life and laughter, love, kindness, belonging, family, friendship, and faith. _

_And there was also pain, hate, crying, hunger, loneliness, vengeance, lust, pride and death. _

_But finally, there was the greatest force of them all; _

**_Hope. _**

_Entire lives flashed before Nova's eyes, she would tell you of them ,but there were so many she forgot them as soon as another came. Then, she was at her own. She saw monkeys like herself before she became robotic, then there was the Alchemist. Then she was robotic, and she fought. Then she slept, and awoke and then there was_ Chiro. And then she fought so more. Then she was at the worm hole and there was Sparx and slipping and pain and it all went black after that.

_

* * *

_

"Then what happened?" Sparx asked eagerly.

"A voice told me it was time to go home. So I did, that's it." Nova said while shrugging.

"That's it?" Sparx asked confused. "You mean some random guy just told to go and you went?"

"Yup." Nova said as she jumped off her bed. "But I don't think he was just some guy. He was someone important. Something special."

Sparx shook his head, "If you say so."

He didn't really understand how that could be all. He guessed that Antauri had to be wrong about the wormhole effecting Nova. She acted like she didn't even really care.

"Alright," He said as he stood up. "Well I'm going to bed, night."

"Night." Nova said in response as Sparx walked out of Nova room.

"Night." She called as the door closed behind him. She waited a minute, and then sighed.

She had lied to him, there had been more after that. A lot more, almost a whole life time more, but how was she suppose to explain to him what she saw?

A chill ran up her spine as she thought of some of the things she had seen. She didn't want to think about some of the things she had seen.

She didn't want to believe some of them.

Nova walked to her sleep capsule and jumped in. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but once again, her mind drifted to that strange girl they had met today. There was just something about her…

* * *

Ren sighed as she closed the door behind the team. She walked back over to her dinning room table and looked at it. She would have thought she was going crazy if wasn't for all the cups and cans that covered the table.

She picked them up and tossed them in the trash and sink. Then she went up stairs to bed. She was so tired she didn't even bother to take her contacts out. She collapsed on her queen size mattress and fell asleep the moment her head hit her pillow.

The sun was shining the through her window the next time Ren opened her eyes. She grunted slightly and threw her comforter over her head. She did not want to get up yet.

She heard dishes clanking in the kitchen and figured her parents were making breakfast.

Then she remembered they weren't home.

Then she remembered the incident the night before.

She tossed her covers off and ran down the stairs. She peaked her head around the corner and saw a green monkey making pancakes on her stove. The rest of the team was getting plates down and setting the table.

Ren rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

"Hi." She said as she stepped from around the corner.

Otto turned around and smiled, "Hi Ren!" He called happily.

"Good morning." Everyone said in their own various ways.

"How are you today Miss Ren?" Antauri asked as he helped Nova set plates on the table.

"I'm good. Um, what are you guys doing in my house?" She asked happily.

"We got tired of waiting for you to get up," Otto explained, "So we decided to come and wake you up."

"It was Otto's idea." Gibson said.

"So you guys broke into my house to make me pancakes?" Ren asked.

"Yup." Sparx answered.

Ren nodded. "That's an acceptable excuse to break into my house."

Ren walked to Otto and helped him dish out the pancakes and everyone went to sit down at the table again.

"So are you ready to go help us find supplies?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah, I just need to get ready and do some more research." Ren replied as she chowed down on her pancakes.

"You know, I'm surprised that you parents trust you enough to let you stay here by yourself at night." Nova commented. Ren nodded her head and then stopped. Her fork dropped out of her hand and her eyes grew wide.

"Is something wrong kid?" Sparx asked.

"I forgot." She said shocked.

"Forgot what?" Chiro asked concerned.

"My parents wouldn't leave me alone all night." She said.

"My big brother is here."

"What?!" Everyone screamed. A boy suddenly walked around the same corner Ren had just moments ago. He rubbed is eyes sleepily and spoke.

"Hey Mom, Dad? Is breakfast ready-" He apparently had the same thought that Ren had had minutes before. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the dinning room.

"Matthew," Ren said calmly, "don't-"

"Oh my god!" He screamed as he scrambled backwards and hit the wall. "It's-it's- the-" he ran his hands through his curly blond hair and started hyperventilating.

"This can't- it isn't." Was all he could manage as he saw the cartoon characters sitting at his table.

"Hey, is he okay?" Sparx asked Ren. She nodded as she got up and walked over to his side.

"Matthew?" She asked gently, "Are you okay?"

"Okay?!" He echoed. "Do you see who is sitting at our table? Do you think I'm okay? I'm going nuts!"

"No you aren't." Ren soothed, "I see them too. Heck, I'm the one who let them in."

"You what?" he asked angrily.

The Hyper Force watched in quite solitude as the scene unfolded. By looking at their faces, you couldn't see how Ren and Matthew were brother and sister. She had auburn hair, his was blonde. Her green eyes were different from his grey-blue ones. Their facial structures were completely different. In short, they looked nothing alike.

"Excuse me." Antauri said calmly to Matthew. "But would you like some pancakes?" Everyone sat there in shock at Antauri's sudden question. Matthew sat there with his mouth open wide and in shock.

"Antauri!" Gibson said shocked, "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry for my directness, I blame the tea." Antauri said as he sipped his drink.

"You had the sweet tea last night," Nova pointed out. "It shouldn't still effecting you. Antauri what are you drinking?"

Antauri ignored the question and turned his attention back to the still freaked out Matthew.

"We made plenty." Antauri continued.

"What kind are they?" Matthew asked in disbelief.

"Chocolate chip!" Otto said cheerfully.

Matthew nodded his head to took a seat at the table while Ren ran and grabbed him a plate and put some pancakes on it. He silently ate a couple and finally looked around him at the table.

"So this is really happening, isn't it?"

"Yup," Ren said simply, "It is." He nodded and looked at all of the different colored monkeys at the table. He was not the biggest fan of SRMTHFG, but he still knew all the characters.

"Mom would flip if she saw this." He comment quietly.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked louder.

"Our ship was damaged in our latest battle," Gibson explained, "and we came to you planet in search of materials to fix it. We were hoping to do it secretly, but your sister stopped that plan."

Matthew looked at Ren like he was not surprised. She just shrugged.

"How did you manage that?"

"I saw the robot land." Ren said. "Any how, I promised to help them find the supplies so they can get out of here quickly."

"Were you planning on telling me any of this?" Matthew asked angrily.

"Sorry," Ren said, "I forgot you were here. Besides you need to stay here encase Mom and Dad call. And you can look up the missing supplies and call us to tell us where we can find them."

"You're going to go on an adventure while I sit at home and be your secretary?" Matthew asked.

"Yup, I found the robot so I get to go on the trip."

"But I'm older than you by almost two years! I want to go!" Matthew exclaimed.

"I've seen more of the show than you!" Ren retorted. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Matthew sighed and just shook his head.

"Fine, you can go." Matthew gave in, "But you better bring me back something pretty awesome."

"I don't have to bring you crap!" Ren said as she stood up from the table and started to take her plate to the sink. "Mom and Dad won't believe you if you tell them that I left to go on a super awesome mission."

"They will if I tell them you went to the city with your friends without asking." Matthew said as he leaned on his elbow. "And I somewhat won't be lying." Ren turned around and glared at him.

"Fine, you got deal." She said as she turned around and rolled her eyes. "I have to get ready to go, will you help them do some research while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, yeah." Her brother said as she ran back upstairs. Matthew turned back to the team.

"You have an… interesting sister." Gibson commented.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Ren sighed as she scrolled uselessly down the web-page she was on. She was having no luck finding the rivets they needed. She slammed her head against the coffee table and groaned loudly.

She had changed into a mauve tank top under a forest green low cut V-neck shirt. She had on gray cargo pants and today she had purple converses. She was sitting on the floor in her living room.

She, Nova, Sparx and Otto were in the living room, while Gibson, Antauri, Chiro and Matthew were in the dining room. Computer wires covered the floor like a pot of spaghetti that had been dumped on the floor.

"This is taking forever!" Ren whined.

"I know!" Sparx piped in. He was hanging upside down on her couch while Nova mindlessly flipped channels. They had nothing better to do.

"It's so boring here! Don't you guys do anything for fun?" Sparx whined.

"Nothing that's not illegal." Ren said. Nova raised an eyebrow to her but said nothing.

"That came out bad." Ren said as she finally lifted her head up. "What I meant to say was nothing that isn't frowned upon by adults."

"Like what?" Nova asked cautiously.

"Well, my friends and I like to go to the playground and hang out, or we walk around abandoned buildings and take pictures."

"Well that's not to bad." Nova said as she changed the channel again.

"And some kids tip cows…"

"What's a cow?" Otto asked as he laid on his back in the sunshine. Kirara was snuggled up beside him for warmth. Apparently she had found him useful for something.

"It's what we make burgers from." Ren answered.

"How do they tip one?" Sparx asked. Ren looked at him and smiled slyly.

"Oh it's tons of fun. You go out and scare the crap out of it and they can't get back up on their own. It's really fun."

Otto and Sparx looked at each other deviously.

"Oh no guys." Nova said as soon as she saw their grins. "We are not-"

"Hey Kid!" Sparx called, "Come in here a minute!" Chiro stuck his head through the doorway and then carefully maneuvered his way over the wires and towards the group.

"Yeah?" He asked when he go in there.

"You want to do something fun?" Sparx asked deviously. "It will get us out of the house for awhile."

"Sure, like what?" Chiro asked.

"Cow tipping!" Otto cheered before Sparx shushed him. He didn't want Gibson and Antauri hearing and ruining their one chance to have some fun.

"What's a cow and how do we tip one?" Chiro asked.

"Ren's gonna show us." Otto answered.

"I am?" Ren asked.

"Yeah," Sparx answered, "And Nova is gonna come to."

"I am?" Nova asked.

"Yup," Otto answered, "We don't want you telling Gibson and Antauri what we are doing."

"Oh," the girls said in unison. "This will be fun." Ren hide her smile, they were going to get a very good surprise from this....

* * *

Okay, We shall all thank Shadow Uchiha for the idea in the next chapter. Hopefully it will be up before April but no promises.

And you are free to offer suggestions, I just might not do them. Like kqmagicgirl, I'm not ignoring your suggestion, I just have something else planned for that. You'll see it later.

I want to get this story over with quickly. I'm thinking no more than 10 more chapters that will probably be shorter than this.

But you guys know how my planning turns out, so we'll see.

By leaving comments you make me work quicker, it's true!


	5. Chapter 5 Cow Tipping

1. Thank you **Storm **Uchiha (got it right this time) for this idea

2. Sorry it is so late, I'm lazy and there's college stuff so suck it up.

3. This story is getting more and more like a crack fic so anything is possible, ignore most laws of nature.

* * *

The quintet tried to sneak out of the house without being noticed but Matthew spotted them before they got out the front door.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked crossly. Antauri and Gibson looked up from what they were doing and waited for an answer. Ren did not want them to ruin their fun so she quickly thought up a solution.

"Hey Gibson, you still want to know about that other Hal?" She asked the blue monkey.

"Why yes, yes I do." He took the bait just as Ren intended.

"Of course you do," Ren said, "Let me set the movie up for you, it has a lot of classical music in it. Do you like classical music?"

"I love classical music!" Gibson said excitably. Ren nodded as she put the DVD of _2001: A Space Odyssey _in for Gibson. As he got ready to watch the movie, Ren turned back to Antauri who was staring at her with slight interest.

"Would you like some more Sweet Tea?" She asked suddenly. He smiled and shook his head.

"Did you really think that would work on me?" He asked slightly amused, "How about you just tell me where you are-"

"Aw that's too bad," Ren interrupted, "I was going to give you the recipe and let you make it yourself, but obviously you just want me to do it." Antauri stopped and looked at her, his mouth slightly salivating.

"Well I suppose you could just give me the recipe and I could do it myself." He suggested. Ren nodded like this was the only obvious choice.

"Sure no problem." She quickly wrote it down on a piece of paper, "And you can keep this of course. Matthew will help you find any thing you need." Antauri got to work on the tea as Ren turned towards Matthew. "Awesome present." Was all she said to him.

"It better be." He answered as he got back to work on the computer.

"Okay, let's go now." Ren said as she grabbed her coat walked out of the house into the mid-morning chill. With the sun out the snow was melting and the temperature was rising considerably, but it was still to cool for Nova.

"What are you smiling about?" Nova asked Ren sourly, she was freezing out here. Ren looked at her and smiled innocently and pulled her coat closer for warmth. She just shrugged and continued to smile evilly to herself as they walked across her field and headed towards the wooden fence on the other side. The ground only held spots of snow now but Nova wrapped her tail around herself for warmth.

"This is just really cool, that's all. You know, walking around with your cartoon heroes and all." Ren said as Otto excitably chattered questions.

"What do cows look like?" Otto asked while bouncing around the small group. "Do earth burgers taste the same as hover burgers? What else are cows good for?"

"Some are white with black splotches, others are pure black and the ones we are visiting are brown. I've never had a hover burger so I wouldn't know and cows make milk which is used in ice cream." Ren explained calmly.

"Sweet!" Otto cheered.

"Is anyone going to see us?" Chiro asked as he looked around nervously, the chill of the air didn't effect him quite as much as it was effecting Nova.

"Naw," Ren said as they neared the fence, "I don't have any neighbors that live close enough for that, just miles of farmland as far as the eye can see."

"That's good," Chiro said as he let out his held breath, "the last thing we need is more people knowing that we are here."

"By tipping the cow over will we be making milkshakes?" Otto asked as he bounced up and down.

"Look cows!" Sparx yelled as he and Otto ran towards the fence and looked at the few brown ones spread out over the gentle hill. Ren's smile widened as they got closer to the fence.

"Whoa," Chiro gasped, "They're a lot bigger than I would have imagined. How the heck are we suppose to tip one?" He asked Ren.

"Okay, you guys are going to go sneak up behind it and then together you're going to jump and scream at it and push it over." Ren said with exaggerated hand motions, "You've got all that?"

"'You guys'?" Sparx quoted, "Are you not going to help us?"

"No," Ren said as she shook her head with a wide smile, "I'm an animal rights activist, we aren't mean to animals for fun." Nova cocked her eyebrow at her confused.

"Then why did you-" she started to ask before Ren quickly covered her mouth with her hand smiled down at her before turning back to the boys.

"We don't have long before we have to leave, you better go tip that cow." Ren said smiling radiantly. The boys glanced at each other before shrugging and turning to jump over the fence.

"You coming Nova?" Sparx asked as he dropped down to the ground. She looked up to Ren before answering.

"No, I think I'll stay here."

"Remember, stealth." Ren whispered as the guys carefully made their way across the field towards the nearest cow. "Now to sit back and enjoy the show." Ren said as she leaned on the fence and chuckled.

"They aren't going to tip that cow over, are they?" Nova asked as her own smile spread across her lips. Ren looked down at her and smiled slyly before looking back up at the advancing boys.

Chiro motioned for Sparx and Otto to follow his lead, he quietly walked up beside a cow who as standing there calmly chewing it's cud. Sparx flanked his right side, Otto got his left. Chiro looked down at them and counted down on his fingers.

Three, they leaned back. Ren started to snicker.

Two, they readied their hands. Nova joined her.

One! All three of them pushed against the cow as hard as they could, and nothing happened. The boys kept pushing harder as the cow looked behind to them and kept chewing it's cud calmly. The girls started to laugh uncontrollably. Sparx got mad and started to steam.

"Why won't this stupid cow move!" He yelled as he slapped it's rear end angrily. This made it stop crewing and glare back at him. It lifted it's leg and swiftly kicked him in the head. He went soaring across the field back towards where Ren and Nova were laughing hysterically at them. He hit the wooden post beside the girls and finally came to an abrupt stop.

"Are you okay?" Nova asked through giggles. Sparx stood up rubbing his head. He turned to Ren and glared at her.

"What the heck?!" He yelled, "I thought you said that we could tip the cow over! That think just punted me across the yard!"

S-sorry," Ren said while trying to stifle her laughter, "But this was just to perfect of an opportunity to pass up." She broke out into a new fit of laughter, "No one ever falls for that old trick any more!" She and Nova laughed harder while Sparx pouted and Chiro and Otto stood there perplexed.

"Does this mean we can't push the cow over?" Otto asked Chiro. The cow all this time looked annoyed at them and finally turned it's head towards the crest of the hill and mooed loudly. Ren continued to laugh until a shrill neigh cut through the relative silence. She stopped abruptly and looked towards the top of the hill, loud thumping could be heard as her look of happiness changed suddenly to a look of horror.

"Chiro! Otto! Get back over here, now!" She yelled as she leaned against the fence board.

"Why?" they called towards her as a dark brown stallion crested the hill and started stomping the ground.

"That's why!" Ren yelled, "Now get over here!" Sparx looked nervously from her to the horse and jumped the fence, Chiro started to back away slowly. Otto had a different reaction entirely.

"Horsey!" He screamed as he ran full speed towards the towering menace.

"Otto!" Everyone screamed in unison. The horse reared up on it's hind legs and came down with a thump. It started running full force down the hill towards the cheerfully oblivious Otto.

"Crap!" Ren yelled as she hoisted herself over the fence and bolted as fast as she could toward Otto, who was finally realizing it was a very bad idea to run towards an angry horse. He slid to a stop and started to run back towards everyone else quickly as the horse sped towards him. "Otto roll to the side and duck now!" Ren yelled as the horse closed in on him. He did as he was told and the horse barely missed tramping him by a hair. It snorted angrily and made a wide turn to come around again, but Ren leaped over the huddled Otto, quickly turned around and snatched him off of the ground as she yelled to Chiro.

"Go! Hurry! Back over the fence!" Ren screamed, Chiro turned around and jumped straight over the fence. Ren knew there was no way that was happening so she did the only thing she could think of. "Hold on tight!" She warned Otto as she dove under the bottom plank and rolled under the fence a split second before the horse ran right past the fence just moments after them. It stalked along the fence and snorting angrily before it turned round and trotted back up the hill.

"Where did you learn to run like that?" Otto asked as they stood up and dusted the snow off their selves.

"Older brothers, you learn to out run them." Ren answered between several deep breathes.

"Do you do this to everyone who visits?" Chiro asked exhausted. "Try to get them killed by deranged horses?"

"No," Ren said as she stood up, "Most don't fall for the 'tip a cow trick', I honestly forgot about the psycho horse though, sorry about that."

"What about me getting kicked in the head?" Sparx asked angrily "Are you sorry about the brain damage I've got now?"

"Sparx," Nova said, "you had that before the cow kicked you. If anything it made you smarter," She thought for a second, "and look better." Ren, Otto and Chiro all busted out laughing.

"Low blow Novs." Sparx said unhappily.

"Aw Sparx," Ren said, "If your head hurts that bad why don't you get Nova to kiss it better?"

"What?!" Nova gasped surprised, Sparx's face lit up.

"Hey! That's not a bad idea. What do you say Nova, make it all better?" Sparx asked as he leaned his head towards her. She glared at him and punched him in the head instead.

"Come on, let's go." She huffed as she stormed away. Ren helped him up while laughing.

"Sorry about that Sparx," She apologized, "I would have done it if I was her."

"Well thank God you're not." He snapped as they walked back to the house. "Because I can barely handle her as she is now."

"Don't worry," Ren said as she patted him on the back, "there is always hope, trust me."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sparx asked.

"Oh nothing," Ren said nonchalant, "Just remember to always have hope." Sparx looked at her weirdly before shrugging his shoulders. The quintet walked back into the house and Chiro cleared his throat.

"I think it's time for us to start looking for the first thing on our list." The leader announced loudly.

"Shush," Gibson said tartly, "The movie is still on."

"And it will be for a couple of hours." Ren said while smiling, "We can take it with us, ya know." Gibson glanced at them, then back to the movie before sighing and stopping it.

They continued into the kitchen were Antauri was standing on the step stool near the counter, half of the tea pitcher was already gone.

"This tea really is wonderful." Antauri said as he smiled at Ren with a glass in hand.

"Just don't go crazy with it." Chiro warned, "Now is every one ready to go?"

"I have to run upstairs and grab my overnight bag," Ren said with a gesture behind her, "Then I'll be ready to leave."

"Great," Chiro said, "You get that and then we can head on out." Ren nodded and darted up the stairs. Chiro turned to Matthew and sighed, "Are you really okay with this?"

Matthew looked up towards where Ren had disappeared to, "Does it really matter? She isn't going to stop wanting to go if I tell her to, she won't listen to me. So yeah, I'm okay as I'm ever going to be." He turned and looked the team over, "Just don't let anything happen to her, okay? I don't what I would tell my parents if something happened to her."

Ren ran down the stairs at this point, "And I really don't want take the blame either." He finished.

"Hey!" She yelled, "Are you not worried about my safety at all?" She asked angrily with her hands on her hips.

"No." Matthew answered with a chuckle, "Just don't get yourself killed."

"Whatever, don't forget to feed Kirara." Ren said as she dismissed the issue with a wave of her hand, "Let's go." After a few short goodbyes, Ren and the Monkey Team headed back to the Super Robot. Ren giggled uncontrollably as she walked inside.

"This is so cool!" She exclaimed happily, "it's just like an episode of the show!"

"Do we really let random aliens on our ship that often?" Gibson asked with an eye roll. Ren thought about it.

"Okay, I guess you don't but this is still unbelievably cool." Ren corrected herself. The team smiled and walked towards the six colored tubes that lined the wall.

"You ready to go up?" Chiro asked amused at her excitement.

"Am I using your tube?" Ren asked in awe. Chiro nodded as she made a fist pumping motion. Ren jogged towards it and stood inside, "When will it go-" She asked as it shot her straight into the air. Her stomach flew into her chest and she couldn't breath until the ride came to an abrupt halt. She staggered out of the orange tube and stumbled through out the control room with her hand covering her mouth. Chiro and the monkeys soon followed her and smiled at her distress.

"Have fun?" Sparx asked with a coy smile.

"That went about as well as I expected it to." Ren said honestly as she looked around her at the Control room. The real life control room. "So awesome!" She cheered. Chiro walked up beside her and smiled, she started to return his and then stopped and glared at him. "How old are you again?" She asked sourly.

"Um, I'm fourteen, Why?" Chiro asked befuddled. Ren glared at him more before turning around and mumbling to herself.

"Stupid fourteen years old being two inches taller than me. I'm freakin' seventeen years old! I should not be this short!" She mumbled as she walked away. The team shrugged before going to their posts.

"You ready for lift off?!" Otto cheered excitably. "We're going to go to that warehouse you told us about now, Ren."

"Okay," Ren said, "Where should I go to prepare?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"We are not leaving the atmosphere so you shouldn't have to go anywhere." Gibson explained before turning to his red teammate. "Sparx do you have the coordinates in yet?"

"Locked and loaded." Sparx answered as he finished typing, "Let's get this huge of junk into the sky and fixed."

"And is the cloaking device working again Otto?" Gibson asked the mechanic.

"Yup!" Otto said happily. "It's ready to rumble."

"Let's hope it doesn't do that any more." Gibson said shortly.

"Wonderful." Antauri said with his hands crossed behind his back. "Prepare for lift off team, Miss Ren you might want to brace yourself." Ren nodded as she sat down her bag and stood erect.

"Let's roll." Ren said confidently.

"Good," Chiro said, "Prepare for lift off team, ready? Ren, do you want to do the count down?"

"You guys count down before you lift off?" Ren asked slightly amused.

"No," Nova said, "Not officially but we thought you might like to."

"Okay." Ren said. "10, 9, 8-" The engines started up quickly, Sparx and Gibson typed furiously on the computer terminal. "7,6,5,4-" Gibson stood calmly to the side with his arms crossed while Nova straightened her back and held her hands at her waist. Antauri looked to Ren and smiled comfortingly while Chiro gave her a thumbs up, "3,2,1,0!" Ren yelled as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Blast off!" Cheered Otto as he hit a big red button that finally got the robot off the ground. The mass of metal rumbled and groaned as it slowly lifted off the ground and started it's ascend into the air. Ren brought her fists up to her face and kept her eyes closed tight, slowly the rumbling quieted to a soft hum and the Robot stopped shaking.

"You can open you eyes now." Nova said calmly. Ren peeked over her fists to see the entire team smiling at her.

"Sorry," She said slightly embarrassed, "It's the first time I've ever flown via giant robot."

"Wait till you check out the view." Sparx said as he motioned towards the window behind him. Ren smiled, ran over to it and gasped. The view was stunning, miles of farmlands spread out before here, small white patches dotted the land. Trees looked like big white barbs from up here.

"It's beautiful!" She said happily. She gazed a minute more before turning around and facing the team again. "You guys ready to finally go get that steel?"

* * *

Oh My GOD! We finally get out of the house! Okay random dramatic part there in the middle, but that's about the only action you will see Ren do successfully.

This is starting to feel slightly crack ficcy now, but this was always meant to be a parody so it's next time!


	6. Chapter 6 Breaking and Entering

Mandarin tapped his fingers on the ex-T.V. Monster's control panel and sighed as he rested his chin in his free hand. He now had the Skeleton King's skull, but what would he do with it? It was no good to him currently, and now that annoying Hyper Force had gone down to visit that God forsaken planet down there.

What could possibly be down there that would interest them? He sighed again and switched hands. This was quite interesting, actually. They had no good reason to go down there, unless something was wrong. That thought brought a smile to his deformed face. If they truly were in trouble, this would be the opportune time to attack them. They were still weak from the Dark One worm, if there was ever a time to battle, now would be it. He smirked wickedly as he took the controls of the T.V, Monster and steered him towards the odd blue and green planet down him.

The Robot landed silently and unnoticed in the parking lot of the steel mill. Ren looked around as the Hyper Force left the robot.

"Good thing this place is closed on Saturdays." She commented as they all hurried across the parking lot. "But there still might a few people here so we have to be careful." They reached the door and Sparx walked up to it and pulled it hard. It didn't budge.

"Locked solid." He said with a shrug to Chiro who nodded before turning to Otto.

"Do you have that security jamming device?" He asked the green mechanic.

"You bet!" Otto said as he took a square box with handles on the sides out of his backpack. "This will let us sneak in and out of here like ninjas…" Otto whispered as he slammed it down beside the pin code box with a red blinking light by the door. The team winced at the loud booming sound it made.

"Do you think you could be a tad bit more gentle and quite, Otto?" Antauri asked calmly. Otto gave him a thumbs up and slammed down the big blue button on the device. It sent tiny sparks into the keypad and it's red light changed to a solid green. Sparx walked up to the door and pulled again, this time it opened easily.

"Great," Chiro said, "Let's go team." They all snuck in and stuck closes to the wall as they crept along the hallway. Their foots steps were softened by the thick purple carpet that spanned from one pale aqua wall to the other. They passed by several offices with the doors open but unoccupied for the weekend. As they sneaked by a certain door, a shiny object caught Otto's eye.

"Ooh…" He said as he skipped into the room and walked up to an aquarium. "Fishys!" He squealed with joy as he peered at the multicolored fish swim around the tank. "So cool-"

"Otto!" Gibson snapped as he stalked up to the green monkey. "What are you doing?" He asked harshly.

"Gibson check out these cool fish! We don't have anything like this in Shugazoom." Otto said as he turned back to the tank and made kissy faces at the invertebrates. Gibson rolled his eyes and grabbed Otto by the upper arm.

"We don't have time for this, now hurry up and come on Otto." Gibson huffed as he pulled the sad mechanic from the room. They didn't notice as the small mechanical box beside the door that started to blink.

"Where do we go from here?" Antauri asked Ren when they got to the end of the hall the split into two different directions. The human girl shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never been here before." She said as she examined the signs on the wall. "But it says the factory is to the left so we should probably head that way."

"You really aren't that helpful you know." Gibson muttered. "We could have figured that out by our selves." The team glared at Gibson.

"That was rude!" Nova whispered harshly. Gibson rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm just stating that she in not the most helpful ally we have ever encountered." Gibson said. Nova glared again, but Ren just smiled and said.

"You guys act just like you do from the show!" Ren squealed and caused the Hyper Force to sigh heavily.

"Is this the factory floor?" Chiro asked as they entered a room as large as an air plane hanger and held various machines. Ren nodded and looked around for a moment before her eye settled on what she wanted to see, a very large rolling door at the end of the room.

She pointed to it before commenting, "Looks like it. We can take the steel we need out that door and get it to the robot quicker." Chiro nodded in response and turned to the team.

"Sparx and Nova, you two move the robot closer to the door while the rest of us get the metal we need." He thought about it for a moment before adding, "Ren you go too, that way if a human happens to see them you can think up an excuse."

"What kind of excuse could possibly explain me walking out of here with two cybernetic monkeys?" Ren asked as she followed the red and yellow monkeys back down the hallway to retrieve the robot. Chiro watched for a minute and turned around to Gibson and Otto continued, "Okay guys, which type of steel do we need?" Gibson pulled out his analyzer while Otto just ran around looking at all the gadgets around.

"Wow," The green monkey exclaimed, "these humans sure do have some primitive technology! I could sooooo build a machine more efficient than all of these put together in less than a hour!"

"Perhaps it would be for the best if you left the machines alone Otto." Antauri warned, "The last thing we want to do is leave some kind of advanced technology in this underdeveloped civilization's hands."

"But do you know how much we could help them if I did though?" Otto asked, "They could achieving space travel outside their galaxy in just a few years!"

"Are we sure we want them traveling all over the universe?" Gibson asked as he scanned the plates of metal. "If you ask me these humans are extremely dangerous and unpredictable. Who know the kind of damage and havoc they could cause if they had communications with other species. I'll tell you one thing, that film I watched this morning showed me how much imagination they have, but is also showed me that they are not ready for our kind of technology. They are far to curious for their own good. Why if given the choose between the safety and home, they still choose to continue on into the dangerous unknown no matter the risks. They are far to reckless to trust with this kind of-" the machine in his hand started to beep rapidly as he held it over a silver sheet of metal. "Ah ha! I've found the metal sheet with the proper mineral balance for space travel. Let's hurry up and get these out of here, I'm ready to head to the next stop."

Ren, Sparx, and Nova made their way quietly back down the hall and towards the exit. They all walked in an awkward silence that was finally broken by Sparx.

"So this show of ours, was it popular?" He asked to break the ice. Ren thought for a moment.

"Well it was well loved by the audience that watched it but under appreciated." She answered finally. "As in it wasn't popular enough to save it from the cliff-hanger that it was left on after the fourth season." Nova seemed to move uncomfortably at this point but she kept quiet.

"What was the terrible cliff-hanger?" Sparx asked to which Ren responded by shaking her head harshly.

"Oh no nonononono! I am not telling you what happens in the future!" Ren protested.

"Aw come on," Sparx whined with his trademark grin. "Not even a little hint?" Ren shook her head and stopped in the hall.

"No way Jose." She said as she crossed her arms and looked at him. Sparx persisted to badger Ren and she simply shook her head again and turned it to the side. She looked down and noticed the tiny red blinking like on the door of the office that Gibson and Otto had entered earlier. She bent down, ignoring Sparx badgering as she investigated the small box. "Uh-oh." She breathed as she jumped up and ran towards the Super Robot as fast as she could. Sparx and Nova glanced at each other in confusion and quickly chased after Ren.

"What's wrong?" Nova asked when they had caught up to her. Ren shook her head and explained.

"That blinking box back there? That a motion detection security device, someone must have set it off when we got here. We need to get the steel and get out of here, now." she said as she pushed the front door open and dashed across the parking lot.

Sparx and Nova exchanged another confused glance before Nova asked, "Why is that important?"

"Because that means the police are on their way right now to check out why the alarm went off." Ren hastily explained as she took a moment to catch her breath and waited for the door in the Super Robot to open. "And I seriously can't think of one good reason for a bunch of cybernetic monkeys and two teens to be inside the steel mill on a weekend taking out metals." Sparx and Nova's eyes widened with understanding as the door opened and they rushed in with Ren slowly following, breathing heavily. They rushed to the command center and used the computer terminal to start the robot.

"Sparx," Nova ordered "Move the robot to that door we saw. I'll call the team and warn them to hurry up." As she gave the orders, Ren finally came up Chiro's tube, breathing heavily.

"Man I'm out of shape." she huffed as she collapsed on the floor a few feet from Sparx and Nova.

Nova turned to her an asked, "Ren how long do you think we have until your police force arrives?" Ren thought for a moment.

"The mill is pretty far from town, and they won't think it's an emergency, so probably twenty minutes. Hopefully it won't take that long to get the metal." The human girl answered as Nova nodded in reply and used her communicator to call Antauri.

Antauri was deep in concentration as he used his telekinesis to move the heavy metal sheets towards the door. Gibson, Otto and Chiro were to the sides of it making sure he didn't hit anything when his communicator beeped and broke his concentration. He lost his hold on the sheet and it dropped the few feet to the floor with a ear shattering crash. He quickly answered the call as the boys near the sheet held their ears in pain.

"Yes Nova?" Antauri asked as he tapped his headset.

"Antauri bad news, apparently someone set off a security alarm and now we've got police heading this way. We have to get out of here quick. Make sure the sheets are near the door." Nova said quickly as she helped Sparx move the Super Robot.

Antauri gave a short reply as he turned off his communicator and looked to the rest of the team. "It seem the local law enforcement is coming here. We must finish this up swiftly."

"What?" Chiro asked amazed, "Who did we set off an alarm?" Antauri shrugged as he lifted up the sheet again.

"I'm not sure," The mystic answered. "But I'll continue moving this while you three get the other ones." He began moving towards the large bay door again as Chiro, Gibson and Otto ran back towards where the metal sheets lay.

As the Super Robot arrived at the loading dock, the trio inside ran out and began searching for way to open up the door. As the three ran out of the robot, Ren began frantically searching the left side of the large door while Nova took the right.

"I don't see a button!" the yellow warrior yelled to the human girl. "Is there one on your side?"

"No!" Ren yelled back as she sighed irrelatively. "It must be on the inside! Call and see if one of the guys can find it!" Sparx growled in irritation.

"We don't have time for this!" he yelled as he transformed his hands and pointed them toward the door. He attached them to the door and turned on his jet back and he flew up with all his strength. Getting the hint, Nova transformed her own hands and, as soon as there was enough room, stuck them under and began helping Sparx lift the door. Both gave out grunts of effort as the door finally gave way and rolled back swiftly on it's wheels.

"Team help us with these sheets!" Chiro yells the three standing at the door. Sparx and Nova nod as they rush to help. Ren starts to move when she heard an odd sound behind her. She stops and slowly turns around and notices a swift moving dot on the horizon.

"What is that?" She asks herself as it speeds towards the building and grows in size and focus. Ren gasps as she recognized the shape and jumps out of the way as is zooms in the hanger and lands on the ground with a loud thump. "Guys look out!" She screams as the all turn to face the familiar foe.

"Why hello there Hyper Force." Mandarin says with a sick grin as he leans on his elbows inside the T.V. monster. The team gasp in unison as the drop what sheets they held.

"How did you escape the worm?" Nova screamed angrily at him as he laughed.

"Oh you honestly didn't expect me to die that easily did you?" He asked with a venomous voice and a crooked smile. "It will take a lot more than that to get rid of your old leader-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Ren snuck up behind him and hit him in the back of the head with a metal pipe, diverting his attention. He turned to face her with fury as she remarked.

"Man you're even uglier in real life than you are in the T.V. show." She said with a glare. "I didn't know that could happen." Mandarin stared daggers into her as he towered over her in the ex-T.V. monster's body.

"How dare you hit me you insolent little-" He stops short of his rant as he listens to what she said. "Did you say a _television _show?" Mandarin asked confused.

"Lighting Kick!" The current Hyper Force leader took this time to attack Mandarin again and aimed straight for his head. The orange monkey whirled around at the battle cry and received the kick full force to the face. As he stumbled backwards, Ren scrambled out of his path and rushed to safety behind the team.

"Insolent humans!" Mandarin screeched as he regained his balance. "I will squash all of you like bugs when I gain the chance!" He took a moment to glare at each member of the team and stopped at Ren. "Starting with you." He said menacingly as he jumped into action and flew full force at her. The team was taken by surprise at his sudden attack, Ren tried her best to jump out of the way, but was still caught in the side by his swigging fist. She was slung across the room and landed painfully against the wall on her left shoulder, pain rushed through her body. She crumpled to the ground as the team fought Mandarin.

"Ren!" Otto yelled he turned to face Mandarin. "That wasn't nice!"

"When have I ever been 'nice', Otto?" Mandarin asks with a smirk. He used the ruined canon of the T.V. monster to fire at the team and they jumped away as the shot went into one of the machines behind them. It exploded in a fiery ball and everyone ducked as the pieces of flaming metal showered around them.

Ren continued to lay on the ground as the battle continued in front of her. The stone floor was cold against her face as the heat from the explosion wavered over her. She drowsily opens her eyes and watches in slow motion as the team fought Mandarin. There is a low, droning sound that vibrates around her that seems familiar but she can't identify. Finally it comes to her and time speeds up suddenly as she yells.

"Guys! The police are coming! I can hear the sirens, we have to get out of here!" The human girl screamed as she attempted to push herself up with her good arm.

"What!" The team yelled in surprise as they forget Mandarin and jumped for the sheets of metal.

"Get all you can team and then head for the Robot!" Chiro yelled as they did just that. Mandarin laughed suddenly.

"And why should I be worried about some silly human law enforcement?" Mandarin asked with a smirk as Ren stood up, gripping her useless injured arm.

"Because this silly human gave you a good size knot on the head, and that human," Ren said with a smirk and a head nod towards Chiro. "took over your spot on the team and has done a much be better job leading it than you ever did. The earth's police force is an even greater threat to you than the Hyper Force." she lied. Mandarin laughed loudly.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that your primitive police force is really that grand?" He asked with a cackle. Ren smirked at him.

"I don't know, do you really want to find out?" She asked, cutting him off in mid-laugh. He clinched his fist and glared at her a moment before turning the T.V. monster around.

"Fine, only because I have no desire to get human body fluids all over my craft will I leave. But remember this Hyper Force, we will meet again." Mandarin said menacingly, and glared at Ren. "And you will die next time we meet." He flew back through the bay door as Ren shivered in fright and gulped loudly.

The team finish taking the sheets of metal to the robot and Chiro glanced behind him, noticing Ren standing frozen in place. She was staring off to where Mandarin flew off when he ran up to her and grabbed her uninjured arm.

"Come on Ren!" He yelled at her. "We have to go now!" She snapped out of her trance and nodded as they ran into the robot. They zipped up to the command center where the rest of the team was already waiting. "Otto activate the cloaking device, Sparx prepare the Robot for liftoff. Let's get out of here guys. Ren do you know a place where we could begin repairs on the robot-" Chiro stops mid-sentence as he turns around and saw Ren holding her arm in pain and tears streaming out of her eyes. "Holy Shugazoom are you okay?"

Ren bites her lip before answering, "I've defiantly been better, but my arm feels like it's broken." Gibson walked over to her and pressed his fingers down hard on her shoulder.

"Does that hurt?" He asked as she went wide eye and bit her lip hard. She noded with out answering in fear of what she would scream out. Gibson nodded to himself. "Well it isn't broken, just dislocated." He grabed her by the shoulder with one hand and placed his other on her back. With a quick jerk he popped it back into place, causing white hot pain to shoot through her arm, and making Ren throw her good hand up to her mouth to block the screams. "There is that better?" Gibson asked as he let go.

"Yeah…" Ren breathed as she took her hand out of her mouth and examined the deep bite marks in it. "It feels a lot better actually, thanks." She smileed to the scientist and then looked to Chiro. "What were you asking me again?"

"I asked if you knew a place where we could repair the robot a bit." Chiro repeated. Ren thought a minute.

"There is a large area that is under construction right now a few miles from here. It goes into a small valley and is surrounded by really tall trees. That should provide you with enough cover as the robot gets repaired before we move on." Ren finally answered as she rubbed her arm. Chiro nodded and looked to the team.

"Alright then, let's go there. Monkeys mobilize!" He called as the team went to their posts. The robot was invisible by the time the first police cars appeared around the bend. It was in the air when the first cops started to get out of their cars, and it was long gone by the time the confused fire squad got there to put out the flames.

The robot stood unhidden in the cleared out field the team were borrowing the construction machines to help fix the robot. Everyone was doing something to help. Well, everyone but a certain earth girl. Ren was standing in a corner of the robot with a small device shoved in her ear.

"I thought you guys were going to try and be stealthy when getting supplies for the robot!" Matt screamed in her ear. "Blowing up half the steel mill is not stealthy!" He screeched as Ren held her cell phone away from her ear, annoyed.

"I know that!" Ren snapped to her older brother. "And we didn't blow up half the mill! It was only a couple of machines, and it was Mandarin's fault anyways." She huffed as he sighed over dramatically on the other end of the line.

"Well it doesn't matter who's fault it is, the police think it was a terrorist attack. Everyone in town is freaking out." Matt explained to her. "Do you know what I had to convince Mom and Dad not to come home?"

"They are trying to come home?" Ren yelled in surprise. "They can't come home yet! We're no where near done!"

"Calm down." Matt sighed, "They aren't coming home yet, the police won't let them. They say no one can leave town and no one can come in until they figure this out. They even closed down all the schools until they find out who did this. Looks like you have a couple of extra days to help the Hyper Force before you have to leave." He commented. Ren let out a sigh as he rustled some papers on his side of the phone. "I also figured out where you need to go next. You said that the robot is a little low on energy, right?"

"Yeah, it could use a boost before they get back to Shugazoom." Ren answered as she leaned against the wall. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I think the best thing you could do is go out to the farthest places first then work you way back home." Matt explained. "So after some research, I find this power plant up in Canada. It's pretty big, but the cool thing about it is that they are looking for a new form of energy. Well there is nothing else on earth like it and they think that it might be strong enough to power space shuttles but they're not sure yet, they haven't had time to test it yet."

Ren thought for a minute, "Where in Canada is this exactly." Matt told her and a smile spread across her face. "Alright awesome, thanks bro. I'll call you later, bye." She hung up on him and quickly rushed to her laptop sitting on the floor. After turning it on and getting on the internet, (Otto had figured out a way to hack into the nearest satellites), she hurried to and sent an E-mail to a friend.

She smiled as she read over it once. _"Hey Kq, if I were to tell you something so insane it had to be true, how would you react..."_

_

* * *

_

And we have reached the end of chapter 6! Well this was long over due. Of all my stories, this was the one that was holding me back the most. But now it's done and I have a very important announcement to make. How would you like to be in the next chapter of This Can't Be Happening!? As some of you may have guessed, Kqmagicgirl will be making a guest appearance in the next chapter and I want to know if you guys want to!

The rules are simple, create a human OC with a normal back ground and appearance, tell me where they live, and finally come up with a good reason for the team to go there. Everyone will get their own chapter if things go smoothly.

So let's say….the first four to PM me will get their characters in the story. If I get a lot of responses I'll kick up the number a bit, but not much. I don't want this story to be super long. So PM me and I'll explain the rest of the rules to you. Hmm, I guess that's all for now then. Until next time, bye!


End file.
